Embrace in the Darkness
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: It was said dangerous things lurked in the darkness. Of course, being dangerous didn't mean heartless. Such was the case of a witch who lived deep in the darkness of the forest. One day, along came a phantom who would show her that though she lived in the darkness, light could still shine. Indeed, light could shine anywhere, even in the darkness.


**Hey, everyone. I'm back and this time the pairing I'm choosing to put some attention on is our Joker and goth doctor! Since I did a story for Akira and Sadayo on Christmas eve I figured it was only fitting I do the former and Tae on Halloween. Truth be told, I've had this idea sitting in my head for close to a year. As I'm finding out, better late than never and all of that. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Contrary to the stories he'd heard, as he approached his destination the sounds of the forest did not waver or slacken. The traveler wasn't really surprised that the stories were turning out to be only that-tales meant to frighten away the faint of heart. He was not one of those people, for better or for worse. Some would argue it was a case of the latter as his strong will had landed him in hot water, much of which he was still struggling to climb out of. His current choice of actions likely wouldn't help him in doing that, but he did not care. He had made his choice and the only path left to him was to stick to it. To continue on that path, he would need help of all sorts and all kinds.

Arms had been secured, and of course, from rather shady places. That suited the traveler just fine as he'd already fell from the "path of righteousness"; ironically enough, he'd been knocked down by attempting to do the right thing. He'd attempted to step up for those powerless at the hands of evil.

The cost of doing so had dropped him into a land that he did not know, ripped away from everyone and everything he loved.

But he was not lost. No, a voice within him was telling him that far from being lost he'd actually found his way.

Ahead of him lay the twisted and dark road that would lead him to the Witch. Fittingly, the path to her abode was one that ran through the darkness of the forests, specifically a section that the common folk chose not to venture into. Some did, but they were like him, the scum and outliers of society who could not find respite in the light. Therefore, into the darkness they went, searching for the fabled sorceress who could provide them what society could not. The trees were darkened monstrosities of wood whose nightmarish faces bore at him, silently screaming for him to turn back. Around him, the wind howled for the same thing. Neither were able to stop him as he continued onward. Beneath his foot leaves and broken branches alike were crushed beneath his heel.

So far, he'd yet to encounter one skull or skeleton, humanoid skeleton that was. Ironically, the deeper he traversed into the forest, the more it seemed to teem with life. Several times did the traveler stop and look around, marveling at the serenity that could be find in the darkness of the forest. Truly, it wasn't as fearsome and otherworldly as it had been made out to believe. Hours he'd spent walking, progressing deeper into the Witch's domain, and yet he felt no indication that he'd incurred her wrath. Instead, he felt something akin to a magnetic pull, drawing him closer and closer to her quiet home.

Perhaps he'd spoken a bit too soon. The wind began to speak louder, whispering in his ears for him to truly turn back.

"Turn back?" He repeated as he looked up to find ghostly shapes standing in his path. All he did was laugh in amusement. "No, not before I meet the Azure Witch! The Plague Doctor! Once I lay eyes on her face and she hears my request will I leave, but not a moment until then!" Wearing his trademark grin, the traveler rushed past the specters. Before, he'd merely been walking at his leisure, but now he'd been aroused. Upon the wind something had caught his eye, something that had excited him. His black wings unfurled themselves allow for him to take flight just as the birds above him had done. Wind whipped at his fast, trees and boulders no matter how small became a blur, the crescent moon above became the only constant, shining an eerie light on his path forward.

Riding the wind was the sound of laughter. The traveler knew the type well, his boldness wasn't being rejected, it was being recuperated, even appreciated. In response, the wind grew stronger, but not enough to detour his flying. He was enjoying himself, as was the Witch who awaited at the end of his journey. She wasn't seriously trying to stop him, not as much as she could have. The already bubbling curiosity within him grew stronger propelling him through the forest. His keen eyesight could see what awaited him at the end-a Witch's hunt. A simple structure that reeked of modesty; perfectly fitting for one who lived in the shadows. For a moment, he believed that he could fly straight toward it, a second later and his eyes caught the gleam of the magical barrier that protected it and the surrounding area.

He grinned in amusement. In his hands manifested his knives, the silver blades howling to be used; seconds later and he answered their call.

_**SLISH! **_

Upon slashing through the barrier, he lowered his speed, gradually descending downward thus allowing his feet to touch the ground. Behind him lay a perfectly cut out hole in the magical barrier. It held for a splint second, then it began to close like glass repairing itself.

"My, my, aren't you a daring one?" Came a sultry voice from the darkness behind the door. "You really once you've just done, right? Breaking into this place was the easy part, now that you're here, I may not choose to let you leave."

The traveler was silent as he folded up his wings, black feathers falling to the ground beneath his feet. "Hm, I don't know about that. Perhaps I don't want to leave. This place seems far nicer than I originally thought it would be."

There was a scuff that turned into a haughty laugh. "You know, perhaps I will enjoy examining your brain. Should you wish to avoid that fate, I suggest you scram back the way you came. Go on, I'm in a merciful mood and willing to allow for you to leave with your life."

She was true to her word, flicking her wrist causing a circular hole to open up in the barrier. Something told the traveler that should he choose it, she wouldn't close it on him. He was more than free to leave in spite of all that he'd done to get where he was.

Kind a gesture as it may have been, he had no intention of leaving until he got what he came for. "As appealing as that may sound, I cannot leave until you have fulfilled a request that I have of you, Witch."

Without warning, the air grew tense, In the trees the crows and ravens cowed while the insects treated into the shadows, all but the spiders and butterflies. For the former, they seemed to linger on, curious to see what would become of this latest visitor. There was a chance that they would have yet another corpse to fist on. The clashing auras between the pair certainly set up for some sort of collision.

He could see a hand being placed on a heap. From out of the darkness came the glow of a pair of caramel-colored eyes. To the traveler, they were absolutely mesmerizing. "Quite a bold request of you to make. Surely you know with my power and knowledge I can end your life here and now. Why shouldn't I, give what arrogance you have shown?"

The traveler was silent for a moment, then he stood up straight and looked the shadowed woman in the eye. "You will not do that because you are a doctor. Your job is giving life, not taking it."

At once, a magical bolt of energy flew past the traveler, just barely grazing his cheek. Blood sipped from the wound, yet he remained strong as he met the harsh glare of the Witch. Fury and curiosity swirled in her eyes as she realized that her guest was not fleeing in terror as so many before him had done, nor was he bracing himself for a fight. He was simply standing strong and resolute.

It was admirable. "Perhaps I'll see just how far your madness extends before dissecting your brain. I take it you have come because you need something of me, traveler. What is it?"

"Medicine." He responded directly.

There came a whistle from the obscured figure. Amusement cackled in her eyes as she began to step out into the light. What the traveler saw easily took his breath away. A dark cloak obscured most of her body, but not her hauntingly beautiful face. Enchanting olive skin free of any blemish, the neck adorned by a black choker, and a pointed hat atop her face. Navy blue hair just barely reached past the base of her neck, short and finely cut. Pink lips twisted into a smile as moonlight washed over her being. Her hips shook with every step she took towards the traveler, who was no revealed to be several years her junior.

"Oh, so it seems news of my little concoctions has spread far and wide. Had you been after one of them, all you needed to do was ask. Albeit I likely would have refused on the grounds of you being far too young." She said.

"Then my asking you directly would have been pointless." Quipped the young rogue. Briefly, he saw the Witch's eyebrows twitch in irritation. It seemed he'd made quite a first impression, all he had to do was keep it up. Granted one would argue continuing on his present course probably wouldn't get him what he wanted, but he was enjoying himself. "Alas, I'm afraid that for you to be rid of me you must be accept my request."

"On what grounds, boy." Snapped Witch, growing more irritated. Who was this brash and cocky boy to challenge her? To outright demand the fruits of her labor for free?

The next several seconds showed that he wasn't asking for anything for free. Far from it. Reaching into his bag, he dropped to the ground a small sack. From the internal rigging it was obvious what lay inside. "I come here not to demand use of your services for free. I offer you anything that you may have need of: funds, ingredients to create your concoctions, and…even a willing test subject for them." The hand that had formerly wielded a knife lay square against his chest. "Myself."

Expectedly, the Witch's eyes widened. "Are you mad?"

"I came all the way out here to meet you, didn't I?"

She thought for a moment, her lips straightening into a frown. "Fair point. I'm beginning to think dissecting your brain wouldn't be in my best interests. Whatever toxins that cause your instability could seep out and contaminate me."

"If your medical skills are as good as I have heard than I doubt that would be an issue. You'd have yourself cured within the air and my brain and body free for you to examine at your leisure."

Again, the Witch paused. This time, she stepped closer, reaching out and placing her index finger along the bottom of the traveler's chin to lift his head up. Her sweet aroma blasted the young man's nose, nearly driving him insane. Her voice only furthered the battle against frenzying. "Boldness and flattery, quite a combination, albeit I'd advise you to choose your words a tad more carefully. One wrong move and you will be providing nourishment for the worms beneath us. Tell me, why do you require my medical expertise? Surely there are others in the city who can give you what you desire, why not seek out their aid?"

Briefly, unease flashed in the eyes of the traveler. This was the moment when it all came crumbling down, or it would have if he'd been of ordinary stock. He was not.

"What I need, all you can give. Only your knowledge and ability can provide me the medicine and medical aid that I will require to aid in my ventures."

A thin smile spread across the Witch's face in hearing his response. "Ah, so what you have in mind is something that the law would not approve of. To that end you came into my domain seeking my help, going as far as to offer yourself to me. You're either brave or insane." There was a pause as the two beings looked one another in the eye. Her soft and smooth caramel orbs stared back into the gray of the young man. They were like storm clouds, strong and ready to burst at a moment's notice. "I suppose I shall discover which you are. Very well…become my assistant…and I shall give aid to your cause, whatever it may be."

She had no idea what his mission was, only that it was one that required this strange ordinary-looking young man operate in the shadows. The Witch could somewhat sympathize with his goal, even if she knew not what it was. Like her, he was one who was forced to operate in the shadows. While there in the darkness, it appeared they would be partners with one another.

A relieved smile spread across the traveler's face. Time would tell if he felt as great about this deal as he had then and there.

"Come inside, I have some…tests that I would like to perform on you, my still-green guinea pig."

"These tests of yours won't leave me green, will they?" He asked with a cocky grin.

For some reason, the which grinned back. One thing she knew for sure, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Days later, she heard one of a corrupt king who'd been failed by a band of Phantom thieves. Inwardly, the Witch felt her lips twitch in amusement as she read the news. The pieces lined up together, more so when her guinea, who returned for their next "trial" with a sack full of gold and wealth…for her.

Funding he'd called it. He was smart, knowing that a woman like her still needed the ability to procure supplies to operate. What he didn't know was that the Witch already had connections that could give her what she needed. Most of the time. Still, that didn't mean she didn't appreciate the gesture, far from it.

It was then that the Witch realized exactly what it was she was dealing with-a Phantom. One who was yet wasn't at the same time, a shapeshifter behind a mask.

And yet whenever he came to her, she couldn't help but feel like she was glimpsing his true form. The true form of the Phantom thief whose band would soon begin to take the land by storm.

Storm was when he next came, an injury from one of his wings proving more troublesome than he'd originally thought. He was right to return as when the Witch examined it, she found that if untreated the injury could lead to infection and even the potential loss of the black-feathered limb. She sat him down in her operating room and quickly set about tending to the injury, no ifs or buts about it.

But they did talk in-between it all.

"How did you receive a wound like this?" She quietly asked rubbing a glob of cyan-colored cream against the joints between his shoulders.

"One of my…our…targets made the wise decision and hired better security. Hired guns who are a tad tougher than what we're used to." He admitted through groans and winces. "I got careless and allowed for myself to take a hit. It was foolish of me."

She was about to respond, but a second male voice cut her off.

"What really happened was he took a blow to save a comrade of ours, his best friend, a wild monkey." Explained the messenger cat who always accompanied the Phantom. The cat had remained silent, an eerie observer on his first visit. He'd silently watched the exchange and the deal being made between the Phantom and Witch. He was quite a talkative little feline, but one who contained a wealth of wisdom.

The words he'd spoken briefly surprised the Witch, who stared at the Phantom in slight shock. "You didn't have time to put up a barrier or any defenses?"

His face grew distant, no doubt thinking not of what had happened if he'd done as she said, but what if he _hadn't _acted when he needed to. "He was…he is my best friend, my comrade. I'd do the same for any of them, if I don't, then how can I expect to lead them?" His palms tighten as an unseen ache flexed its grip upon him. "If I'm not there for them…then how can I expect to call myself their leader, much less their friend?"

Mesmerized, the Witch stared at the Phantom as sat upright, his youthful face looking several years older and more worn. When they first met, the Witch had caught a glimpse of the youth's serious side, the side that he didn't show that often in public. He wore a mask to get by, just like everyone else. She felt a tad special in seeing the mask fall for her in this moment of weakness. The Witch reached out and touched the Phantom on the cheek. He jumped at her warm touch.

"Fine then…but do be careful. Just as you'd never be able to forgive yourself if something happened to them, I am sure they would feel the same should harm come to pause to you." Her words weren't entirely genuine. Not just his friends would be affected by his crippling or even death, but so too would the Witch. He was a good assistant, perhaps the best she could have hoped for, and yet a part of her couldn't help but see him as more than that. The Phantom that had offered himself to her had unexpectedly done more than given her funds and help, he'd given her someone to talk to when the opportunity presented itself.

She hadn't had such a person to converse with in quite some time. Such was the toll extracted from those who fell from grace.

Outside, rain pounded against the walls and lightning flashed about like a hoard of angry vipers. "Stay here until the storm passes. Attempting to fly or run through it will do you not good."

"Ah, since it's advice from my doctor, who am I to resist? Matter of fact, if I did try to do so, what would you have done?"

She returned his flirty smirk with one of her own. "I'd have cast a spell on you to tie you down and ensure that you lived to see daybreak. When you offered yourself, you offered your life to me. I cannot tolerate you throwing it away, especially if it is within my means to preserve it."

The Phantom roared in laughter, ignoring the dull pain in his back. Even the messenger cat meowed in amusement before finding a place to take a short nap. Since it seemed that they would be staying at the Witch's hut for a while they might as well have made themselves comfortable. "Spoken like a true doctor,"

With her pointed hat removed, the Witch's enchantingly beautiful face was fully exposed. "Well…I…used to be a doctor, I suppose that you just have a briefly resurrecting that side of me every now and then. I'm not so sure it's fitting for a Witch such as myself."

"Nonsense, I've heard of Witches tending to the sick and wounded." Responded the Phantom.

"Yes, and pigs can sprout wings and fly."

"Hey, you never know. In fact, as a woman of magic don't you think that's possible with the right spell?"

Though she rolled her eyes, she was smiling. Against the window beat the rain. Reaching up with her painted nails, she lightly tapped the Phantom atop the forehead. "Always a smart answer, eh, Ren?"

His grin told her that such a trait was a part of who he was. The Witch supposed that wasn't such a thing.

"Trei,"

"Hm?"

"From now on…if you want…you can call me by my name, Trei."

Quietly, he accepted the new pieces of information. Side by side, they watched the storm rage on outside. Gradually, Ren's healing wing moved about on its own, curling around the blue-haired doctor. Trei didn't seem to mind; in fact, she seemed to like the gentle comfort the black-feathered limb provided.

* * *

"TREI!"

His voice boomed like thunder, he fell like a meteor, annihilating everything within the impact zone. Dust and debris were blasted out in all directions. Those closest to the blast site were hit full-force by the burst of dark energy that came with the Phantom's crash landing. Along with all of the previous listed came a wave of dread that caused the attackers to pause and shrink back in fear. A few attempted to be tougher and stand strong against the newcomer, believing he would fold as easily as twig broke beneath one's boot.

They were wrong.

The Phantom rose like a demon emerging from the inferno to defend its summoner or master. His eyes were as crimson red as the energy that surrounded him, the same energy that highlighted his ebony-colored wings which spread out behind him, unfurled like a dragon roaring in rage at the foe that lay before him. The Phantom's expression was as equally fierce, his face a demonic snarl and in each hand a knife blade rimmed with dark energy. It was said that demons came from below, but this one had come from the air. It stood before the mob and the wounded witch with murderous rage pouring from his body and soul.

Attacking him wouldn't end well. Attacking the witch who stood in shock behind him would certainly end in death.

Those were the only options for the angry mob if they chose to continue their attack. They'd came through the forest stomping and roaring, ready to burn down the witch's hut, kill her, or take her into custody. The first option would most certainly happen; of the latter two, the second one was more likely. She was a witch, one who lived at the rims of society, not to mention she'd crossed those in power. Even so far removed from the heights of society, she still posed a threat. Her song was still being sung throughout the city. Her treatments and expertise sought out, sometimes on first thought.

They came assuming the witch could be beaten through intimidation and sheer numbers. She'd put up a fight, but it was clear unless she went all out she would fall.

Then had descended the Phantom. He now stood as her protector, daring the angry mob to attempt to lay another hand on her. Even if they retreated there was a chance that he would still attack them to avenge the wounds dealt to the Witch.

With that in mind, the hoard of angry villagers began to fall back, some faster than others.

The Phantom looked ready to give chase, but relented at the last second. They were not worth his attention, the woman behind him was.

She looked to him with a mixture of awe and relief. "You…came? How? Why?"

If only slightly, his body relaxed and his eyes softened. They returned to their normal stormy gray color. "First off, I heard some nasty rumors about some bastards organizing a 'witch hunt' and knew you were the target. Couldn't let that happen, now could I?" He reached out and wiped a smidge of blood off of her face. Hot-red anger burned inside of Ren seeing the wounds the mob had left on her. They didn't look too serious, but that was likely because he arrived before things could get…messy. Admittedly, a part of him wanted to track them down and show them the true meaning of terror, but he had bigger things to deal with. "Trei, how's about this time I tend to you?"

Normally, in this situation, Trei might have refused his request, or asked about the second half of his question. Why had he come? One look into the warm gray eyes and she decided to let herself be tended to by her precious guinea pig. Just this once wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

When he next came crashing in on her, it was over the same topic-life and death. But nor hers or his, but the life of a little village girl.

The father expectedly pleaded for her to save her. Ren merely looked at her, quietly retorting that Trei could save his daughter's life.

That afternoon was spent before a medical checkup, giving treatment to the girl and ensuring that she would remain in good health for some time to come. The Witch couldn't quite describe the rush, the passion in which she threw into treating the little girl, just barely on the cusp of life.

No, she knew where it was all coming from.

It was remerging, the side of her that she thought she'd lost so long ago when she fell from grace.

She blamed the Phantom for it. She blamed him even as her lips twitched upward into a smile. All he did was smile at her.

He kept on smiling at her as she found herself repeating that afternoon's events. The Witch herself gradually found herself taking joy and even pride in tending to those who made the journey through the dark forest in which she called her home. Once, the masses were too frightened to even set one foot in the darken woods, not, even in the dead of night, some made the journey to see her, believing her to be a better healer than the land's professional doctors.

Even when he wasn't always there, the Phantom heard of her deeds. Sometimes he did the wise thing and kept his mouth shut about them, other times he commended her for her acts of kindness, calling her what she once was.

"I'm not a doctor…I'm…I'm a Plague, I'm a Witch. Witches don't heal people?" She'd once told him defiantly as they sat together on a log beneath the glow of the moon. It was a blissful little moment between the two of them, one that belonged to the two of them and no one else.

Ren remained determined, as he always did. Not for the first time did she wonder if it was possible to break his will. The Witch was in no hurry to find out. "You heal people when they are injured, you tend to the sick and needy when and where you can. You do it all for such little pay…if you ask me, those all sound like things that a doctor does. A true doctor, a great doctor." It seemed his ebony wings had grown stronger, more vibrant since she'd tended to them. Those wings could serve as swords that could sever the sharpest of chains…and shields that could protect the most despondent and unworthy. Like her. "You can think of yourself as whatever you'd like, Trei…but to the rest of us…you're someone that we can depend on…you're someone that we can trust…and…"

A part of her was happy that he didn't finish his statement. They were verging on becoming something neither of them had expected. They were moving beyond the roles of doctor and patient, doctor and assistant, witch and phantom. They were becoming something more.

* * *

Time was cruel. Had Trei known what was coming, she likely would have forced a confession out of the Phantom. Or confessed to her own developing feelings. Instead, she'd chosen to remain quiet, and in the meantime, calamity had unfurled upon the Phantom and his companions.

An assassination, a frame up, and a tyrant seeking to impose his rule upon the land.

Heroes had been cast as villains, their names now spoken of with detest and scorn. Bounties were out on their heads. There would be no bringing them in alive, they'd become too much of a thorn in the side of the tyrant, whose goals they stood in the way of.

The Phantom, the Messenger Cat, the Monkey King, the Werecat, the Kitsune, the Dullahan, the Seer, the Spriggan, and the newest member of their band as well as the most mysterious…the Tengu.

All of them banded together to confront the Tyrant, whose grip grew stronger with each passing day. Alone they could not stand against him, but together they stood a chance.

Only the Tengu took time to accept the idea, for he had his own plans, ones that called for the destruction of the Tyrant as well as the land in which he'd set out to rule. He would burn it all and any who stood in his way. For the pain the Tyrant, who was also his father had inflicted upon him and his mother, all would burn.

The Phantom could understand his disposition, for the hand that had struck him down too belonged to that of the Tyrant. But he could not abide by the means in which the Tengu went about his plans.

"Why must we fight?" He asked the latter when their paths inevitably crossed on the field of battle.

Their masks put away, the Tengu revealed his darken self, a black knight who lurked in the shadows of society, much like the Phantom himself. "Because…there's only room for one of us. This is how it must be! One of us must fall! One must rise! And it will be me! I don't need friends! I don't need allies! I don't need any of that, now fight!"

And so they fought, but it was a sad battle, one the rest of the Phantom Thieves were privy to as they too clashed against the wayward Tengu.

"If that is so, then why are you crying?"

He fought harder.

"Why did you watch us?"

He struggled against them all.

"Why did you say you admired us?"

He attempted to refute their words.

"Why did you defend us when we had served your purpose?"

He unleashed all that he had against them.

"Why don't you fight with us? You enjoyed it before so I refuse to believe it was all just a ruse."

He fell to their unity, admitting that all that he was on his own was inferior to them as a whole.

So they asked him to become a part of their whole.

The Tyrant's army descended upon the thieves, intent on ensuring that their time of life would end here and there. The Tengu rose, summoning the last reserves of his strength to hold them off, pleading for the thieves to bring about the Tyrant's fall.

The Phantom promised…just as he rushed forward, his knife blades out slashing and hacking at the approaching army with all that remained within him. He was joined by the Monkey King and the Werecat, lightning and fire in human form.

Without a doubt, the fight to escape was fierce, but eventually they all returned to the witch's abode to rest and recover.

"Why? Why would he risk his life for someone like me?" Asked the Tengu as he raised his bandaged hand to meet the coming dawn. "Why would he go so far for someone as wretched and worthless as me?"

"Because," Answered the Witch. "That is the kind of person he is, a Light Bringer to the despondent and the downtrodden."

Hearing her words, the Tengu looked to the bedridden Phantom. He who'd envied, he who he'd framed, he who'd attempted to kill, and finally…he who'd saved him.

"Defies all logic, doesn't he?" Chirped the Witch.

The Tengu laughed in agreement. "That he does…but maybe that isn't such a bad thing."

And so it came the nine laid siege to the Tyrant's warship, a massive ark constructed to fairy the "chosen" to the "new world" he aimed to build. Within the bowls of the ship the thieves confronted the Tyrant at the height of his power. The battle was twice as fierce as they'd originally believed it to be. A clash of strength, wit, and willpower that exhausted the nine freedom fighters, yet they refused to fall to the cruel fist of the oppressor.

Through blood and sweat, the Phantom and his eight companions triumphed, the Tyrant fell.

But their battle was not yet over. For in the aftermath they learned that the madman had only been a means through which an even greater power operated. A divine power whose aim was total control over the world in which they lived.

With that knowledge in mind, the nine descended into the depths of the earth, into the dreaded Prison of Regression in which slept the final enemy of their freedom crusade-the God of Order.

Compared to the warped deity, all the battles prior had been little more than scuffles and brawls. They struck at the arrogant god with all that they had, yet were struck down in return. Still, they continued to rise, again and again, even as their bodies were stolen from there.

"No," Whispered the Phantom when asked if he was ready to end it all. "We have come this far, and we will continue on! I will not allow it all to end here! I made a promise to someone that I would see this through, that I would return to her! I will see that promise fulfilled!" He thundered bringing a smile to the powers that championed him and his cause. One by one, he awoke his imprisoned comrades: the Monkey King, the Werecat, the Messenger, the Kitsune, the Dullahan, the Seer, the Spriggan, and finally the Tengu. All answered his call and together, they mounted one final attack on the God of Order.

Their struggles echoed across the land, rousing the spirits of those whose hearts they'd stolen. Friends and allies, former enemies and rivals, all lifted their hands to the sky as the Phantom stood defiant in the face of the god who'd attempted to play him for a fool.

Of all the voices, one in particular reached the Phantom's ears, empowering him beyond words.

"I won't forgive you if you break your promise, so hurry up and finish it! Finish what you started…and come back to me!" Cried the witch with tearful eyes.

Her prayer for his return was the final push the Phantom needed to awaken his true power. At last, as they'd fallen away for his comrades, the chains and bindings around him fell in a haze of azure flames and white light. The skies darkened and thunder boomed as six leathery bat-like wings unfurled from the Phantom's back. Blacken feathers scattered about as a dark halo bloomed atop his head. The Phantom had awaken its true form, no longer was he a mere specter or shapeshifter, he had become the Trickster he was born to be. A Demon Lord summoned to strike down a corrupt god.

The god roared in shock and disbelief as he found himself faced before the Demon Lord, his chrome-silver gun leveled at his head. It was the final page in their year-long conflict.

"Impossible! I am the will of the people! The incarnation of their will! You seek to steal that from me!" Screeched the corrupted deity.

"I do…after all…you trained me to be a thief." Responded the Phantom turned Demon. His finger pulled the trigger, launching the sinfully empowered shell through the barrel of gun straight into the god's head.

Glass and light exploded backwards as the final blow was struck. The game had ended…and chaos and individuality had been vict-

* * *

"Did the Phantom come back to the Witch? Did he marry her? Does that make her a Demon Queen?" Fired off the youngest of the Kurusu Family bouncing in his seat.

Beside him, his older brother groaned. He knew this was coming and he was hoping tonight would be a night when he could simply wait until the story was concluded. So much for that.

In contrast, their parents found it rightfully amusing. Tae looked to her husband with a knowing smirk, one he returned as he wrapped an arm around her. "I suppose if he chose her as the woman he loved and married her, that would make her a Demon Queen, huh?"

"Well duh, not like he had many other options out there." Stated their oldest crossing his arms. "She as the strongest, kindest, and prettiest girl of the bunch. Not to mention she got through to the Phantom more than anyone could. They were perfect for one another and she'd make a kickass queen." His cheeks immediately blushed as he felt his mother's gaze on him, her and his brother's. "Don't even start."

Arata merely laughed at his older brother's not-so scary threat. "Hah! Kouichi, you got more into the story than me! Admit it!"

"It's a great story filled with action, drama, and a romance that doesn't make me want to barf!" He defiantly defended with a blushing face.

Akira and Tae watched their sons continue their childish argument. It was exactly like them, especially since Kouichi had let down his walls and showed a tad bit of his softer and more emotionally side. Without a doubt, he was his mother's son. Which also meant that when he showed that softer side it was quite adorable to watch. His younger brother, Arata, had a way of making him do that, and annoying him at times. Especially when both were being told bedtime stories.

Time passed and as the childish fight came to an end, so too did the strengths of both boys. It had been quite an eventually Halloween, one the Kurusu Family had made the most of. Tae was sure without a doubt she was going to be taking her sons to the dentist sometime in the future. Akira would of course have to tag along, if only to see the expressions of other parents as his sons actually looked _forward _to the trip instead of dreading it like normal kids. The perks of being married to and raising children with a doctor. Clearing away the wrappers and toys, the married couple put the covers over the two boys.

"Goodnight, mommy, daddy." Whispered Arata, shutting his eyes and drifting off not too soon after.

"Night little guy, see you in the morning." Whispered Akira placing a light kiss on his youngest's forehead. No doubt when he awoke, he'd be brimming with energy from all the sugar. Akira actually looked forward to the eventfully morning that was to come.

A similar case could be made for Kouichi, who wrapped a protective arm around his brother's shoulders in case a nightmare came to him. In that moment it showed arguments aside, he loved his brother and would always protect him. No matter what. "Hey, mom, dad," he began catching their attention as they turned to leave. "About your story…did the Phantom and the Witch ever…walk into the light? I mean…living in the darkness, can't that get kind of hard?"

Tae smiled at her side and rubbed his head. His dark blue hair was so similar to her own. "Kouichi…you can be neck-deep in the darkness, but light can always shine down on you and pull you out, and sometimes it'll come from the most unexpected places. But to answer your question,"

"Yes, they did, and they continue to bath in the light to this day." Finished Akira softly patting his head.

That was enough for him to follow after his brother with a smile. Seeing they were safe and content, Akira and Tae stood up, fully content in the blissful knowledge that they'd see them again in the morning.

As the door shut, Tae found herself hoisted into the arms of her husband. "Feeling a bit adventurous, my dear guinea pig?" She giggled.

"Only treating my queen as she deserves." Responded the legal defender with a happy grin as he carried her down the hallway towards their bedroom, black feathers trailing about behind him.

And thus, ended another Halloween in the Kurusu household.

* * *

**I feel it's pretty obvious who was. In a medieval or monster setting, it's pretty clear that Tae would be a witch or some kind of plague doctor. As for Akira, a phantom is an elusive creature, much like a shapeshifter so I thought it'd fit until he "evolved" into his true form-a fallen angel/demon lord. I rather like that there can be a lot of symbolism with the Persona 5 cast, including the minor characters and such. For the story names of Akira and Tae's characters, Ren is rather obvious; the name of Tae's story stand-in, Trei, is short for treize, which is French for thirteen. In tarot readings, the Death Arcana is numbered thirteen.**

**For the rest of the Phantom Thieves as monsters, well**

**Ryuji-Monkey King (obvious)**

**Ann-Werecat (her codename and PT outfit)**

**Morgana-Messenger (not too creative, sorry)**

**Yusuke-Kitsune (again, rather obvious)**

**Makoto-Dullahan (Her Personas are based on bikes and Dullahans were usually portrayed as armored riders)**

**Futaba-Seer (She's the group's navigator so it fits)**

**Haru-Spriggan (A bit harder to explain, but a Spriggan is a type of fairy, usually the type that causes disasters and mayhem. Given how Haru has some...hidden sadism and a bloodthirsty side, I figure it'd fit)**

**Goro-Tengu (Again, REALLY obvious, and my personal favorite comparison)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this read and had a happy Halloween! Until next time! Also, if you can, please keep any potential spoilers fro the Royal to yourselves. It's a long way to 2020 and I'd rather try to wait it out until then (and keep doing my own writing thing). **


End file.
